Chance
by Cassie-bear01
Summary: A fan from the real world gets shot in to andromeda. will she help Dylan with a new enemy before her transformation rips her apart? R?R PLZ!
1. arrivel

Chapter 1-intro  
  
Hi my name is Cassie Oceans and I am an andromeda fan freak. I love the TV show and I thought it was the best thing in the world when it came on.. better then my mom landing that new job or better then my brother beating the man who hit me..(And between you and me I think I could have kicked his ass but I was to.sleepy..)  
  
I lived a normal teen life going to school (I hate school) and hanging out with my friends. pretty boring huh? Well hey my life on the 28th of June 2002 was going to take the biggest turn it ever has.  
  
I was coming home from school and I found this weird shaped rock..sure I thought it could carry some kind of new super drug or some newly discovered deadly strand of the common cold..but I put it in my bag and went home.  
  
When I finally got a chance to look at it when I walked in the door it had the andromeda constellation on it and sure like any other star I thought it was pretty.  
  
I was walking up the stairs and then this flippen blinding white light shot out of no where and hit me! god I thought I was shot by a gun but when I opened my eyes I saw a golden colored girl.the first human reaction that came to me was I screamed..then every thing went black.I think I fainted.  
  
TBC 


	2. huh

Disclaimers: I do not own andromeda or any of its crew but I do own Cassie so hahah (  
  
Feedback: please r&r ( Chapter 2  
  
"What do you mean just appeared?" captain Dylan hunt said to trance. "How could someone just appear? Out of nowhere." he paused as he tried to put every thing together. He started pacing in front of the fallen girl..thing, trance and Tyr. " No one can just appear," he muttered staring at the girl lying on the med bed.  
  
" Well" trance began as she went over the girls vital signs again " I cant tell if she is human or..not" she paused seeing the confused looks on their faces " I scanned her vitals and the came out..i don't know wonky" she handed it over to Dylan to look at and all she got was a "wow"  
  
" And like I said she just fell out of a white hole and onto the med bed" trance whispered looking at the girl then to tyr who looked like he was about to kill the girl and he mumbled under his breath " I don't trust her" trance smiled and let out a short laugh.  
  
" Don't worry Tyr im sure you could handle her if she is any trouble" Dylan said with a quick snort as he looked at the girls figure. Thought the sheets and her cloths he could see she was thin and not much muscle.  
  
Tyr just let out a quick growl and then stared at the girl as if she was on fire. " Captain" he paused " were you trying to make a joke" he looked at Dylan in pure horror "if you were god it was not funny!" he managed to say and then marched out of the med bay leaving a stunned trance, a grinning Dylan and a now awake girl.  
  
" Where am I?" a voice said very slowly from behind Dylan and when he turned to look he saw the girl squeal and fall on the med bed. He looked over at her and asked in a concerned voice " are you ok miss?"  
  
The girl gasped for air " come on cassie it's a dream I did not just see Dylan" she whispered to her self as she slowly stood up and looked at Dylan " wow so I guess im not dreaming" she said as she reached across the med bed and pinched Dylan to see if he was real.  
  
Dylan yelped and jumped backwards and then rubbed the spot on his arm where she pinched him "what was that for?" he asked the girl and all he got was "you are real wow I pinched captain Dylan hunt!" she squeaked like a rabid fan at a eminem concert but before he could answer she had a over load of rabid fan syndrome and fainted.  
  
" Great" he muttered as he help trance lift Cassie on to the med bed and then he watched as trance burst out laughing. He slowly smiled as he rubbed his left arm. TBC  
  
Hey thanks for reading chapter 2! Please review ( if you don't ill get sad ( im sorry this chapter was not very long but im trying! 


	3. Note from ME!

Hey guys,  
  
For chance I just wanted to tell ya that I need mmm lets say 10 reviews..Is that too much to ask? Nah its not and I'm sorry for not being able to update but my computer crashed so I'm working off the older one so sorry about that and I hope you guys r&r ( 


	4. wake up

Chance  
  
Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN ANDROMEDA! ~ Starts to cry~ and that makes me very very sad..( oh well ~sighs~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Cassie slowly sturned "mm tyr" she mummbled in her sleep as she tried and roll over but ended up falling off the med.bed, which brought her out of her sleep only to come face to face with a brownish colored boot.  
  
" huh?" she thought as he sleepy mind tried to figure out what was going on " hello mister boot" she mummbled as she patted the boot then slowly placed her head back down on the hard floor and fel asleep.  
  
Trance looked down at the girl who just patted her boot and sighed "mister boot?" she questioned herself after the girl fell back asleep on the hard flood. " guess I better get Dylan down here to move her.." she paused in her rammbling "andromeda can you please get Dylan down here?" she asked the giant war ship.  
  
"sure trance" rommies soft voice came through the computer to her left. Another long pause and holographic rommie popped up "Dylan said he would be right down with tyr and beka said she might be coming" holo rommie smiled at trance and flickered out.  
  
Just as trance bent down to see if the girl was alright,Dylan walked in with beka and tyr in tow. All three had a static look on their face.well cant say all three tyr looked like he wanted to kill someone so basicly his normal face.  
  
When the doors closed behind them, Dylan looked around the med.bay looking for the girl or trance but the he heard some muffled talking coming from behind the med bed he walked over to check.  
  
A small smile crossed his lips as he stared at trance who was being hugged by the asleep girl. " thinks you're a teddy bear?" he asked, startling trance. " she must think you're a teddy bear or something" he repeated as trace slipped out of the girls grasp making her fall back to the hard floor with a thud.  
  
Beka winced as she heard the girl land and when she looked at Tyr she saw him trying to hold back a fit of laughter. She let out a small sigh and smacked the back of his head " Tyr behave" she hissed as Dylan placed the girl back on the bed.  
  
Tyr was about to make some kind of rude comeback but a moan cought their attention "oh brother.." the girl said as she again tried to roll over but right when she was about to fall her eyes snapped open "CRAP!" she screamed as she smashed into the ground.  
  
Dylan sighed and walked over to pick her up again but heard her groan " that's going to need some ice" slowly he walked over to her and was about to speak when she interuped him "MOM!! JASON MOVED MY BED AGAIN" he voice was muffled by the hardness of the floor.  
  
"DON'T CASSIE ME MOM!" she yelled as she rolled over and then quickly mummbled " when did the carpet in my room turn hard..?" right then and there she made eye contact with none other than Captain Dylan Hunt of the star ship andromeda and all she could say was " umm hi?"  
  
  
  
Hahah I did this chapter and im still alive.don't ask ok ok my computer died so im on the old one and its ssosososososososo slow and school and bla bla bla school bla bla you know the drill well read and review please ( 


	5. Meet the harper pancake

Chance chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own andromeda and dat makes me very very sad ( oh well I do own Cassie (.  
  
  
  
Cassie slowly blinked as she stared at Captain Hunt and as if she was a rabbit she jumped up and grabbed him into a hug "oh my god your real?!" she squeaked. Slowly she released him and held him at arm length "Captain Dylan Hunt" she muttered then released him.  
  
Dylan stumbled back a step and stared at Cassie in amazement. "Umm hi?" he stuttered as he watched the girl jump around and hug every since person in the room including Tyr which surprised him because Tyr didn't kill her.  
  
Suddenly she stopped and turned and glared at him and that glare could have made evil Tyr pee his pants. " Where is Harper!" Cassie demanded as she marched right up to him "where is the little man?"  
  
Though she didn't know it, Tyr let a small smirk play on his lips as he watched the girl run around demanding stuff of people she didn't know. She seemed so much more than human..A mystery in its own rights.  
  
Cassie saw tyr smirk out of the corner of her eye and with a sudden burst of speed she flew through the medical bay doors and ran down the long hallways until she made it to machine shop 17 and knocked on the door.  
  
The door slid open and Harper looked up at her with big eyes "wow who are you" he asked in a startled voice as he watched her gasp.  
  
" Ooh its Harper!" she squealed as she jumped into his arms, making him fall over. She giggles as he laid under her gasping for air.  
  
TBC!  
  
Hey guys hope you like this chapter ( please Review! 


	6. Super smart grease monkey

Disclaimer: sup yall?!?! And who I still don't own andromeda! But I'm trying so hard to buy it (j/k) anywho I still own Cassie and umm that's about it..I think * looks at the lawyers who are glaring at her* umm yep that's all * slowly tries to slink away*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 (finally)  
  
Harper gasped for air as Cassie sat on his chest and starts to babble like some baby on sugar. "Please.off.can't.. breath!!" he managed to gasp out and on that same thought she jumped off and started to jump on the spot like a kick boxer.  
  
" Wow your Harper! The hot super smart grease monkey!!!" Cassie said with a really wide smile. She slowly tried top calm down as Harper flashed her one of his famous smiles. "I think I'm going to faint.." she muttered as Dylan, Beka and Tyr ran up to her.  
  
Slowly Cassie bowed trying to come up with a funky name or some thing but A slightly surprised Dylan started to talk to her but this is Cassie we are talking about! She didn't hear anything that came out of his mouth because she was stressing her self about a cool name.  
  
"Cassie Chloe Lunar of the first house of moonshadow" she blurted out starting Dylan out of his speech and caused everyone to stare at her " hehe call me Cassie or oceans please" she smiled sheepishly  
  
Tyr raised an eyebrow "never heard of moonshadow..Where is it?" his thick, sexy voice almost made her melt but she held her cool yet hyper exterior. " Tell me girl why did you 'hug' all of us?" he growled slowly advanced only to have Dylan hold him back.  
  
"Umm..Err." she started to ramble on " hehe well .err.. My name is actully..umm hehe Cassie Oceans From.." she paused 'where am I from anyway?' she thought "somewhere" she muttered, losing her hyperness all at once and her smile disappeared making Dylan smile sadly.  
  
"So Cassie why did you tell us Cassie Chloe Lunar of the first house of moonshadow?" he asked making her look at him with a goofy grin on her face. " Well?" he asked returning her goofy grin with one of his own.  
  
Tyr sighed and rubbed his forehead, flicking a few dreads out of the way. "Girl!" he growled, he tried to make himself large and mean but cassie looked up at him with such childish innocents that he melted alittle bit "don't look at me like that!" he hissed trying to get her mad but she just looked more innocent and confused.  
  
"Mr. Tyr are you mad at me? If you guys don't want me here give me a slip fighter and I'll leave.." she paused and then muttered under her breath " even if I don't know how to fly" but luck was against her and Tyr used his heightened hearing to hear what she said.  
  
"Your not leaving" he stated clear which made everyone look at him funny " she cant fly the damn thing she could crash into us!!" he stated rather loudly making Cassie wince and look at the floor.  
  
" I'm sorry mister Tyr but.but..but.." Cassie started to say but her voice cracked and tears ran down her cheek. One of her favorite andromeda people just yelled at her and the other were looking at her funny and now she felt like shit.  
  
'Maybe I should crawl under a rock and die' she thought trying to fight back more tears. ' They don't want me..' finally the floodgates opened and she started to pour out her eyes making Tyr gasp and Dylan to scold him.  
  
'Help me oh goddess' she thought as more tears clawed at her eyes. " Trance" she muttered as she started to stumble towards the medical Bay. "Trance" she said lightly pounding on the medal door.  
  
They slide open to show a very sad trance " you're not from around here aren't you?" Trance asked leading Cassie into the medical bay and looked up to the ceiling " andromeda put privacy mood on and down let any one come in" all she got was "yes" and then nothing  
  
Cassie just nodded " I got hit by a white light and then BOOM" she made a big hand gesture for the boom. " And then here I am and I wanna go home!!" she grabbed trance in to a hug and after a few minutes she let go.  
  
" Ok trance..What am I doing here?"  
  
  
  
TBC!!!!  
  
I know this chapter made no sense but I get it! Kinda.oh well please r&r!!!!! pretty please with hyper baby sugar ontop! Heheh eewww gross!!!Well I hope I can get over this writer's block! 


	7. Stangling or not

Disclaimer: I do not own Trance, Tyr, Beka, Dylan, Harper, or andromeda.Or anything else that belongs with it and is owned by the person who owns andromeda..But since I do not own andromeda I made Cassie so I do own her! SO HA! ~ Glares at the lawyers~ so back off! Anywho! I do own all rights to Cassie Oceans so yeah I don't know why I just said that..~ Sweatdrops~ hehe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Cassie's POV  
  
I was holding onto golden Trance as if my life depended on it.  
  
It was like hugging my mom except she's not my mom..Shes a golden pixie from the future who traded places with her past self to prevent a disaster. I tightened my grip a little bit. At the same time, I could hear her whispering to me.probably telling me something really important but I don't care..I just want a hug.  
  
Gently she shook me out of my thoughts and gave me a stern glare. " You weren't paying attention were you?" it was more of a demand then a question so I just blondly nodded my head. " I was saying that I have no clue why you are here." She paused "And I have no idea on how you're getting home."  
  
"Oh" I mustered as I walked away from her. I felt like someone had just taken a sludge hammer to my brain and heart and turned them into a bloody liquid. " So I might never get home?" I said in a hurt voice as I turned and looked at her.  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Damn" I growled as I started to pace, " you and your bluntness! Could you have atleast sugar coated it for me?" I watched as she grinned the most innocent grin that she could muster. " Not funny pixie-girl" I hissed as I sat by a plant that was placed in the corner of the medical bay.  
  
"Calm down, its not like I'm going to feed you to Tyr or something.."She paused "maybe Harper but not Tyr" trance muttered with a tiny smirk playing at her lips. A playful glint appeared in her eyes. " So since you're here, now." She grinned and slowly walked over to me. "I'm going to try and figure out what you are" she paused and frowned when a blank look came to my face.  
  
" You mean.." I said, stumbling over my own words. " I'm not human? If I'm not then I don't want to be Nietzchean because most of them are egotistical, self-absorbed, other being haters, purest who love to fight!" I amazingly said in one who breathe. 'Wow' I thought 'I just said big words..Oh no brain shutting down.going to be dumb blonde replies from not till I go to bed!' I paused in my thinking. 'Oh well'  
  
Trance just raised a thin eyebrow and then she started to laugh. Full blow, side hurting laugh. Not one of those forced little laughs that make people look at you like your crazy! This one makes people look at you like you criminally insane! The best kind of laughs.  
  
She fells to her butt laughing and crystal like tears ran down her cheeks. God is she choking? She started to gasp for air, as her laughing became silent. She tried to calm down but burst out laughing again. More tears ran down her cheeks and I just had to start to giggle but then I started to laugh.  
  
So here was Trance the pixie from the hard future laughing her ass off with a girl from who knows where namely me, laughing our asses off, with tears running down our cheeks. I gasped for air as the door suddenly opened. Guess who came running through! Dylan and Tyr with their guns drawn and ready to fire.  
  
Well that ended our giggle feast to say the least. Kind of sad if I do say so my self because here Trance and I are sitting on the floor, holding our sides with tears running down our cheeks and both with red and puffy eyes.  
  
"Umm hi" both Trance and I muttered at the same time. " Ok I'm lost and I'm looking down a force lance so I'll go and hide in that plant" I said like a freaking coward but I don't care! I Hid behind the plant and peeked out at Dylan and Tyr.  
  
"DYLAN!" Innocent little Trance roared when she saw my reaction to the force lance. " Put that force lance down or ill rip it out of you hands and shove it down your neck and then fire!" she advanced on him. " She made me laugh and laughter is contagious!" she hissed.  
  
"Oh..We thought she was strangling you" Dylan said sheepishly  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
Listen I know it sucked but who cares! I wrote so meh! Please R&R 


	8. teleporting insults

Hey I'm sorry I haven't written in a llllooonnnggg time but I have been so..schoolish..and we are moving..so.oh well.I hope you like.I kinda had to read my story over again to remember.that's how long its been..oh well I hope you guys like it.cuz I know I'm going to have a blast writing it!  
Disclaimers: I still don't own any of the characters from Andromeda and I still have all rights on cassie..so basically the lawyers still cant hurt me ~ sticks her tongue out! ~ I have all rights over Cassie so people can't steal her..but I don't see why they would.oh well.anywhoo.. Back to the story..yep.right now.any time.counting down the seconds.ok..right here.ok I will shut up..  
Cassies POV!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I swear! Tyr was trying to burn a hold in my back as Trance scolded Dylan out for pointing his force lance at me. He was pretty mad at me that I could give him the innocent eyes and get what ever I wanted.well almost.I really wanted to fly a slip fighter now.but I don't think that they would even let me try..for goddess sake! I was one of the best gamer's back in my hometown!! They probably don't know what a gamer is.  
  
"WELL MAYBE SHE COULD HAVE SOME HANDY SKILLS AND WE WONT HAVE TO DROP HER OFF AT THE NEXT DRIFT!" trance roared making Dylan flinch and take a step back. " She is young and has no idea how to survive on a drift! She would probably die. . ." Trance lowered her voice as she looked at her from the corner of her eye and watched me play with one of the leaves of the plant I was inspecting.  
  
Dylan sighed and glanced at me quickly " well I will put her through a series of tests and we could see." He slowly walked towards me and I felt a sudden erg to give him the guilt trip so I flinched back and looked up at him with big, watery innocent eyes.  
  
"please don't hurt me" I squealed out as I was laughing hysterically in my head. " I'm only 17 and I didn't mean to insult you in any way, and if I did then I didn't mean to. If I did mean to then it was worth it because you threaten innocent people with fully charged force lances and hormonal Nietzchean who hasn't had any in like..1 whole year!!" I can't believe it..i said that in one whole breath! .Well I left them speechless.  
  
Trance blinked and started to laugh again..Can you believe it! She's laughing at me or is she laughing at the really red Tyr who is about to kill me in the worst possible way you can imagen..i think it's the last one because he looks pissed.  
  
"Run"  
  
Ok so tyr said that in the totally IM-GOING-TO-KILL-YOU calm voice that really made me want to run but for some odd reason the room changed and I was on the bridge..Did I just teleport? If I did then I mean wow!  
  
I just stood there stunned..I teleported..To the bridge..on the opposite side of the ship..ok..so now would be the perfect time to freak out and so I did..I let out a majorly big scream and then blacked out..goddess..am I like the black out queen??  
  
TBC!  
  
What will happen to our small pathetic youthful teen do when she wakes up? How will she handle then news that she can teleport? DAMN WELL hehe I hope you like it! 


	9. ranting and the little mermaid

Wow this is kinda freaky! I'm updating! Yeah! Go me with the whole updateness! I actually couldn't..My horse got sick and I moved and yaddy yaddy yaa. oks enough about me..I haven't written in along..Long.. lllllooooonnnnngggg time and so I might get cassies chara off but I most likely wont cuz that is nearly impossible for me but still.  
  
Please tell me Cassie isn't a Mary sue.if she is I would like to know just to tame her down alittle bit and if she isn't yeah! But if she is I'm not stopping my story.I'm having too much funny writing it.  
  
Disclaimer- nope still no owning andromeda  
  
Cassies POV (part ranting too)  
  
Chance 9  
  
Yeah ok, I'm all faint girl at the moment and have no idea what's happening to me so if I was awake I would be peeing my pants. And that would be a shame..Nice pants and as an added bonus very embarrassing for me and maybe anyone who sees me. That would be their own fault.not mine..they were probably the ones who scared the pee out of me.  
  
Oh..I smell sweat.manly sweat.I don't know..it might be a man.it's a nagging feeling.you know kinda like one of those old mothers who stuffs their children with food saying "EAT YOU MUST EAT!" in really annoying voices?( AN my mom does that just to bug me..very buggy).wait.it is a man..  
  
I can hear him talking.talking about..stuff.I think training.do I know anybody who trains and is a guy.umm.Tyr ..my cuz David and that's about it.well you can count Dylan but he's more of the father figure and ... well old..he is over 300 years old.very father typish.  
  
Ok so he's talking.maybe I should give him a sign that I can hear him..ok moan.or snort. I don't know come on! DO SOMETHING! Ok yah! I moaned out the word something! That caught his attention! And now he has no idea what do....daft man. Ok one more time I can do it. Yes another little word! I think I said something along the lines of " heme " But I think I meant help me.the ~ L ~ and ~ P ~ are alittle more difficult to pronounce.  
  
Ooo I hear running.like a elephant, because it's heavy and trampling. Now I got an odd feeling to watch Dumbo. and now the odd craving to sing Disney songs.. ok here one goes.first one that came to mind  
  
"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?  
  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
  
The girl who has everything?  
  
Slowly I open my eyes and see Dylan giving me a funny look and Beka laughing her ass off behind him. I could feel my lips move and then I relised..I was singing the little mermaid. Nice. Really nice. Oh well..hey I was only out for a few minutes so my brain damages couldn't be worse ~ insert little happy face ~  
  
Oh they're trying to talk to me but I'm too sleepy. don't care.closing eyes..sle..e.p..yy..  
  
TBC  
  
I know it's really short but I have writer's block! Ggaaahhh! Oh well I hope you guys like it! cuuz I love writing! hehe 


	10. Learning to fly and battles with losses

Disclaimer- nope still don't own Tyr or any of the charas from andromeda but I'm working on it damn it! Hehe not! I don't think I would have enough money to buy the rights to andromeda or even be close to 1/4th of the price. BUT I do own Cassie but I don't think people would want to steal her..  
  
C.B01- Ok people heres a quest like thing for yah! I need a theme song. something hyper and like Cassie.. Can you plz help me there? Great thanks guys!  
  
Not Cassies POV (~ gasps ~) just normal POV  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Cassie slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with Tyr. "Um hi mister Big-and-Scary-with-a- horribly-handsome-body" she said as she let her eyes drift over him for a split second and then her eyes were glued to his face. " I didn't look at your body!" she squeaked. "I didn't mean to if I did! But I didn't so you can't prove anything!"  
  
Tyr was forced to hold his gun up to her head and he blinked "GIRL!" he silenced her with that. " Will you be quiet?" he put his gun away when she gave him a feeble nod. " What are you?" he growled as he slowly advanced on her till he was almost on the medical bed. " Child if you mean to harm anyone on this crew I will kill you, slowly. Your entrails will be your extrails.pain lots of pain." He said as he made small jerky movements with his hands.  
  
Her eyes went wide as her mind processed what he had said and she slowly blinked and then looked at him in the eye and with a dead serious voice she said "promise?" But her childish eyes held laughter and a lot of innocents. "Promise on the whole pain thing? Because bondage is very sexy and the whole male dominatrix is so hot" her voice began to crack under the strain of trying not to laugh. She was failing horribly. Really horribly.  
  
Tyr's hand was slowly going for his gun and his left eye started to twitch out. "Girl" he growled out " what sick game are you playing!" his voice raised with every word. With out a second thought he slipped his gun out and held it infront of the girl. " I have no patient for your childish games!" he growled.  
  
'Ok so he's not playing around!' Cassie thought as the gun was waved around in her face for a couple of seconds. "Epp" she squeaked out as a surge of fear ripped apart her body. 'I'm screwed!' she thought as Tyr growled at her. Panic flooded her senses and when tears started to come to her eyes everything went blurry and then she blinked, trying to clear her vision.  
  
That's when she realized that she teleported. " Wow" she said as she began to look around, it's about the same time that she saw a small fighter with green on it. "Pretty" she said as she slowly crawled into the cock (~ giggles ~ I know mature) pit. 'So meny buttons.' she though as she poked one and a joystick popped up. "Wow"  
  
With her child like mind she started to press all the buttons and then when she hit the pretty red button on the joy stick (I know.quiet she is quite an idiot), a blast shot out and hit the wall door thing, blowing it wide open and..in..space.'shit' she thought as the cock ( ~ Giggles ~.sorry) pit door closed and the ship was sucked into space.  
  
"wee!!!" She screamed as the small fighter was sent tossing and turning . "oh.." she though as she grabbed the joy stick and staightened herself out. "just like a game!" she chirped.  
  
Back on the andromeda  
  
"SHE BLEW A HOLE IN ME!" Andomeda howled as she looked at the hole in her haul. ( I know alitte OOC but if someone blew a hole in you what would you say?) She looked at her avatar and then at Dylan. And then her eyes went blank and she stated. "it seems that our little friend is trying to learn how to fly.." a light smirk played across her face as she brought up the image for everyone to see.  
  
Back to Cassie  
  
With a sharp jerk to the right and then followed by a sharp jerk down, cassie let out a yip and a yap. ( Gay I know.) "Fun!" she squealed as she did a crazy egor.Ivan. whatever. She started to weave around the andromeda when a face appeared on a screen about 1 foot away from her joystick hand. "oh..HI BEKA!" she chirped again "look! Im flying! It so fun! Its like playing a video game!" she stated innocently, As she continued to pilot the deadly fighting flyer.  
  
The face on the screen fizzaled and Bekas face slowly dissappeared as she was calling cassies name. "what did you say Beka?" cassie asked but was cut off from finding out what was going one as a ship came out of slip stream and opened fire upon the andromeda and the single slip fighter.  
  
Cassie let out a screech as she pulled the joystick up to evade a missile. "holy mother of PEARL!!!" she cried out as she weaved around missile after missile. "WHAT DO I DO!" she wailed "PURPLE MONKEY DISHWASHER!" (.Inside joke.interesting tale but long and very old..like when I was in grade 3 and im in 11..)  
  
Suddenly her small ship rocked to the left and a lot of red lights started to go off. "whats going on! I want to be back In the andomeda with scary Tyr and daddy Dylan plus Big sister beka and totally best friend Trance!" ( hehe I know she made it sound funny but what can I see she is a funny girl ( )  
  
A rush of sudden panic and emotion ran through her. she screamed as a missile impacted with her ship, the joystick and buttons started to spark and then everything erupted in a giant ball of fire.  
  
On the Andromeda  
  
Beka and Dylan watched in silence as the small slip fighter started to catch fire after that last missile hit it. "Get her out of there!" Trance cried as the ship slowly started to break apart under the stress, fire erupting from every spot. "Cassie" Trance said as she glanced down at Dylan with one look of desperation.  
  
The whole crew looked away from the screen as the tiny ship exploded. The whole screen was covered in flames and all of them could have sworen they had heard her scream echo through out the Ship.  
  
The screen came to life and a group of semi-human looking group sat,glaring back at them. "we are here to destroy the commanwealth." Their voice seemed like millions of voices put into one. "Your Race is weak and deserve no power" The one who was speaking looked at the screen and raised a pencil thin eyebrow. "you only have one fighter to defend you? Yet it did not fight back." The thousands of voices echoed without emotions.  
  
"you will fall" they stated.  
  
TBC!  
  
Is cassie really dead? Will the commanwealth find a way to defeat this new evil? Well even I don't know cuz I havent written that far yet( But plz Review it makes me so happy if you do ( if you don't ill be sad ( but still will write. 


End file.
